


Co-Ed Phys Ed

by AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD



Series: My Enemy or My Friend [2]
Category: Stoker (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD/pseuds/AgentHexSparrow_SHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for P.E. and it's a time of day India dreads. Especially knowing that everyone makes her a target. Today the girls would be integrating with the boys for two-hand touch on the football field. India was not a fan of contact sports, especially ones where she would end up a part of the ground. Maybe today would be different. Maybe she won't be stomped into the turf grass outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Ed Phys Ed

**Author's Note:**

> There will be original characters in this. One that stands out more than most because she and another that will be in the next part will reoccur in this series. The one for this one is Hanna Rande, she is India's cousin.
> 
> go to my polyvore site, it's on my profile page, to see the P.E. uniforms for the girls and boys.

It was supposed to be like any other day. Go to English, Chemistry, College Calculus, Art, Free Period, and P.E. and she would survive another day of High School. But, today, much to India's chagrin, she had to play two-hand touch football with the boys. She was already attacked enough by the other girls, but today the boys got to help them.

Another problem with this? It had been raining off and on all day long. The turf grass on the field outside would be muddy and slick. Her only advantage was that her cousin Hanna would be there to prevent some of her future bodily damage. India met up with Hanna just outside the girls' locker rooms.

"Hey, Indie." Hanna had a short, blonde bob haircut. It was short in the back but long in the front. The front part by her face had two blue highlights for their school colors. Hanna was a cheerleader so she could prevent people from picking on her cousin. Sadly though, after last weeks drama in the woods with Whip, she was a bit terrified to be on the field with him, most likely on the opposing team.

"Hey, Hanna. Nice highlights." Hanna smiled at me and jumped to the balls of her feet.

"You think so?" India nodded with a small smile on her face. No one but Whip, Pitts, and India knew what happened in the woods. "Let's go get ready, huh? Don't want to keep Coach Miss-I-Like-To-Look-At-My-Girls-I-Coach-Asses waiting, now do we?" India laughed at her statement. Today for P.E. India wore their blue racerback and their capri leggings. Hanna wore their Sports Bra and their capri leggings.

"Ladies, hit the field. Now!" Coach Whitlock yelled at the girls. They all complied and jogged out to the field. Much to India's dismay, our captains were boy-girl, and Pitts and Hanna were captains. "Hanna, no playing favorites! No family members on teams today, either of you!" Pitts rolled his eyes. He looked at India, and she instantly grew worried that he would put she and Whip on his team. It would be a disaster. Being on separate teams might be worse, though. After a few people had been called, Pitts did the inevitable and picked India for his team. He had to, she couldn't be on Hanna's.

"Hanna's not gonna pick'em. She'd rather die." I told him as I walked past him. Hanna eyed India as if she felt sorry for her. India just shrugged. Coach Morrison, the guys coach, jumped in before Pitts could make his next call.

"I want Mr Taylor on Hanna's team. You two are trouble together. I know from experience." Whip gave a cheshire grin before stalking over to a grief stricken Hanna. 

"But, Coach Morrison, it's my and Pitts' call. I can't handle being on a team with him. He likes to grab my ass. And boobs!" Whip feigned hurt.

"Moi?" Hannah thumped him in the back of the head with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Miss Rande. I've made that decision which means Lyssa Gregson is on your team, Pitts." Lyssa was the most klutzy person in the school. Morrison was setting their team up for disaster. He was Whip's uncle by marriage, maybe he set this game up.

"This has to be a set up." India whispered from behind Pitts. He nodded to her statement. "Could this have to do with last weekend?" Pitts shrugged. 

"Stay behind Ronnie. Ronnie, if Stoker gets the ball, you watch her. You got me?" Ronnie nodded. Ronnie Walters was the schools best running back they had had in eight seasons.

After a while the game was almost over and India had managed to only get moderately injured. Lyssa seemed worse off than she. India looked up at Pitts. He was wearing the long sleeve shirt, and black shorts for the guys to wear for P.E., and his hair was a complete mess. His face was red and there was dirt all over him. Sadly, it had just began to rain before the last game was to be played.

"So, you're gonna try to go for the touch down, Pitts?" Pitts glared at Ronnie.

"You got a better idea? They're gonna see you, or Stoker, Lyssa, or Rachel coming from a mile away. Using one of the three smallest or our best football player is typical." If only he could think like this in College Calculus, he'd be fine, India thought to herself.

"He's right. It's stupid to throw one of us out there. That's why they've been coming at the four of us all period." Ronnie nodded at India's logic. Pitts nodded in thanks. The game started off great, until India noticed something odd. It was clear Pitts was making the run, but most of the guys on the opposing team weren't after him or his guys following him. That's when India felt the air being knocked out of her from behind her.

"Oomph! Oh, owe. Fuck." India was spitting out small phrases as she grabbed her head which had just bounced off the field.

"Shouldn't have cried put for help you little bitch." Whip whispered into her ear devilishly. He was quickly jerked off of her.

"Damn it, Whip! What the hell!?" Pitts was pulling India up off of the ground and putting her behind him. Everyone who wasn't snickering at India's pain was watching the verbal battle going on between the two friends.

"It's a game, man. I was supposed to tackle someone in hopes that they had the ball." Pitts shoved him back as he started for India again.

"I made it damn obvious that I had that ball. And I had already made the touchdown before you tackled her. So try again, dumb ass." Hanna was now beside India holding her up. India had a few scrapes and cuts near her eye, and her nose was bleeding.

"What's your problem, Pitts?" Pitts glared harder at his friend.

"You know what my problem is, Whip. You did that with the intention of causing some major injuries. You and Morrison set this entire game up, didn't you?" India flinched as Hanna touched her face. It was extremely sore.

"Pitts, you can get kicked out for accusing a teacher of harming a student without proof." Hanna told him.

"I'm sure the moment someone checks Whips' texts on his phone, they'll have proof. Let's get her to the nurse. Then, I'm running Whip's phone to Principal Addams." Hanna nodded, as did India. Pitts kept his word on giving the phone to the principal. When he was done, he returned to the nurses office with the girls.

"They want me to get her stuff, but I can't just leave her here." Pitts nodded.

"I'll stay. I don't have practice, so I got nothing else to do." Hanna nodded and told Pitts thank you. Once she was gone Pitts sat down next to India.

"You were right." India looked up at him with confusion. "No one, not even my parents, knew my favorite color." India nodded.

"My dad knew mine. My mom doesn't care. She hates me anyway." Pitts looked at the distressed form India was showing. "I'm leaving early for Christmas break." Pitts cocked his head. "I'm getting a surgery done. I have this weird acuteness of my senses and it drives me up the walls. My doctor thinks he can go in and fix it. It's a pretty long surgery and I'd be wearing hats for a while to cover a bald spot, but I'd have my hair cut so short that it probably wouldn't be noticeable with a hat on." Pitts nodded.

"Is that why you always draw things different in Art?" India smiled at her memories of drawing other things than what the teacher gave, but he still passed her because he knew what she was drawing and why.

"Yeah. That vase from last week. I could see the inside patterns. It's kinda scary sometimes." Pitts nodded.

"I'll bet. I couldn't live with that. I'd freak out, ya know?" India looked at him and sighed.

"I understand. I've had a few problems because of it. It's not as grand as some people would like to believe." A knock came from outside the door. It was Hanna and Principal Addams.

"Whip is being suspended for a month. Mr Morrison is being fired. Miss Stoker I do hope you are okay." India smiled and nodded.

"I will be, Mrs Addams. Thank you." Principal Addams shut the door and left.

"Good, he needs to be kicked out. Here, we gotta go, my mom says you're staying with us tonight." India's smile grew wide.

"Okay." Pitts took that as his sign to leave. "Oh, and Pitts?" He stopped and turned. "Thanks. For defending me. You are going to get so much hate for that." Pitts shrugged.

"It's all good. They can't do much without me." India nodded, and Pitts walked away." The girls walked out to Hanna's car and slid inside the red ford escort.

"I so want to go shopping after you're healed from your surgery." India smiled.

"Me too. I'm moving in with you and your parents. I'm sick of dressing like a 1960's paper doll for my mom. It's time to dress for me, and me only." Hanna and India both began laughing as the sped off in the car.


End file.
